In the interest of sustainability, a variety of alternative fuels are being developed. Among the alternative fuel types, biodiesel blends of different concentrations may be especially viable in certain parts of the world. Traditional automotive component materials, developed for fossil fuels, may not provide satisfactory results when biodiesel blends are utilized as fuel. Thus, use of such blends may require adjustment of the materials or newly-developed materials for the automotive industry, especially where the fuel blends frequently interact with the individual automotive components.